Owlbear
An owlbear is a large magical beast that looks like a cross between an owl and a bear. Species Owlbear Black Owlbear Size/Type: Medium Magical Beast Hit Dice: 3d10+9 (25 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 14 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+12 Attack: Claw +7 melee (1d6+5) Full Attack: 2 claws +7 melee (1d6+5) and bite +2 melee (1d8+2) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved Grab, leaping pounce Special Qualities: Scent, superior low-light vision Saves: Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +2 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 15, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Climb +5, Jump +11, Listen +6, Move Silently +4, Spot +6 Feats: Improved Initiative, Track Environment: Temperate forests or hills Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 4-7 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — Brown Owlbear Size/Type: Large Animal Hit Dice: 6d10+30 (63 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+19 Attack: Claw +14 melee (1d8+9) Full Attack: 2 claws +14 melee (1d8+9) and bite +9 melee (2d6+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved Grab, leaping pounce Special Qualities: Scent, superior low-light vision Saves: Fort +10, Ref +7, Will +3 Abilities: Str 29, Dex 15, Con 21, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Climb +9, Jump +15, Listen +9, Move Silently +5, Spot +9 Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative, Track Environment: Cold forests or hills Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 7-10 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — Polar Owlbear Size/Type: Large Magical Beast Hit Dice: 8d10+40 (95 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+21 Attack: Claw +16 melee (1d8+9) Full Attack: 2 claws +16 melee (1d8+9) and bite +11 melee (2d6+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, leaping pounce Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +11, Ref +8, Will +3 Abilities: Str 29, Dex 15, Con 21, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Climb +9, Hide -1*, Jump +15, Listen +9, Move Silently +5, Spot +9 Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative, Track Environment: Cold plains Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 9-12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — Dire Owlbear Size/Type: Huge Magical Beast Hit Dice: 12d10+60 (126 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 18 (-2 size, +2 Dex, +8 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+31 Attack: Claw +21 melee (1d8+11) Full Attack: 2 claws +21 melee (1d8+11) and bite +16 melee (2d6+5) Space/Reach: 15 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, leaping pounce Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +13, Ref +10, Will +5 Abilities: Str 33, Dex 15, Con 21, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 10 Skills: Climb +11, Jump +17, Listen +11, Move Silently +5, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Cleave, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Track Environment: Cold Forests or Hills Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 13-36 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — An owlbear’s coat ranges in color from brown-black to yellowish white; its beak is a dull ivory color. Owlbears tend to be larger and lankier than normal bears. Adventurers who have survived encounters with the creature often speak of the bestial madness they glimpsed in its red-rimmed eyes. Combat Owlbears are stealthy and vicious hunters. If they spot prey, they will often wait until nightfall to track it in the hopes of coming upon it unawares. They will launch themselves at their prey in a leaping pounce attack, grabbing their victims in their rear talons while tearing at them with their beaks. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, an owlbear must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Leaping Pounce (Ex) As a full-round action, an owlbear can make a standing jump. If it threatens an opponent at the end of its jump, it can make a full attack. Superior Low-Light Vision (Ex) An owlbear can see five times as far as a human can in dim light. Skills Owlbears have a +4 racial bonus on Jump, Listen, and Spot checks. *A polar owlbear’s white coat bestows a +12 racial bonus on Hide checks in snowy areas. Cormanthor The owlbears of the Starwood area of the Cormanthor forest quickly ate through their food supply of wolves, rabbits and serpents. Their population began to decrease as food became scarce, although they came across a supply of harvester termites and found that they were edible. They quickly found that they could maintain their own termite colonies by managing their wood supplies, and therefore effectively grow their own food. As a side effect of this practice, horses are drawn to the scent of the termite shells mixed with owlbear saliva, and the owlbears have taken to hiding and waiting for horses to arrive, before pushing them into a termite pit and then devouring them. Pyrolisks are also drawn to the scent, but owlbears will abandon a pit if a pyrolisk turns up, rather than risk being incinerated. Category:Magical beasts